


vows in a shared path

by azurecarbuncle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurecarbuncle/pseuds/azurecarbuncle
Summary: Alphinaud's face grew warm again and he cleared his throat. "You would be my husband no matter what. At any rate, the decision is full yours, whichever your preference is."Estinien nodded. "Aye, I've a preference. Even before the proposal." He leaned in a little over him -- Alphinaud may have gotten taller but his fiancé still towered over him -- steel-blue eyes gazing at him steadfastly. "And I would take your name, Alphinaud."
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	vows in a shared path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutcrease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutcrease/gifts).



> I was just sending a meme dunking on Estinien (as one does) then cutcrease turned it into something Soft And Warm by saying, "I would like to see Estinien take Alphinaud's name, because it would symbolize his final release from the revenge quest that has driven him his whole life". And the words have Haunted Me With Feels. Thus this fic 💖 Thank you for your brilliant words ;w; 
> 
> I made Alphinaud and Alisaie 25 in this fic. These aren't important details but I like imagining older Alisaie with her hair cut really short (kinda how it looks now but just without the ponytail) and Alphinaud still growing out his hair in a ponytail, but without the braid, so it's nice and wavy~ I left it ambiguous whether Alphinaud or Estinien proposed, so imagine whichever you like! Lastly, I just HC that Wyrmblood is an alias Estinien gave himself, there's no truth to it as far as I know.

"So I've been wondering: who will take whose family name?" 

Alphinaud looked up from the letter he'd just opened from their parents. He gave his twin a look of what he was sure was failed confusion. "Pardon me?" 

Alisaie sat across the table from him, arms crossed over the polished surface. She looked to the letter in his hands and gave a nod to the assortment of wedding invitation samples spread over the table that their parents had sent. "The wedding. Father and Mother have been insisting on planning every last detail but what I haven't heard yet is if either you or Estinien will exchange your surname. Or if neither of you will, which is also fine." 

"Ah," Alphinaud grabbed one of the invitation samples and pretended to intensely scrutinize it, "well. I mean, I have thought about it. Once or twice." 

Undeterred by his show of an airy tone, Alisaie continued, "Well, at the very least I don't suppose you'd exchange  _ your _ family name. You have too much pride in it." 

"There's nothing wrong with that," Alphinaud huffed. "And don't act as if you're any different, Alisaie." 

"So would Estinien keep Wyrmblood as well?" Alisaie went on. She tapped a finger thoughtfully on the table. "That can't be his  _ real _ surname. Bit on the nose, isn't it? I'm just surprised Father and Mother haven't brought this up to you yet; I'm sure they're hopeful that the esteemed former Azure Dragoon would become a Leveilleur." 

"Well, they don't get to have  _ every _ say in my wedding, and they have absolutely  _ no _ say in my marriage." To prove his point, he swept all the invitations to the side, out of his immediate sight. "And Estinien is his own person. He has the free will to do as he pleases with his name." 

A mischievous smile spread on Alisaie’s lips. "Agreed, but...  _ Estinien Leveilleur." _ Her attempt to tease him cracked as she failed to stifle her amused laugh. 

Alphinaud was sure his face was red to the tips of his ears. "Alisaie!" He didn't care if it was childish and he was now twenty-five years old, he moved his foot to kick her under the table. 

His sister, of bloody course, moved her leg away just in time and continued to laugh. "What is it? Is it not to your liking? Hmm, then what do  _ you _ think, Ser Estinien?" 

"Seven hells!" Alphinaud nearly jumped from his seat as he turned and saw his fiancé leaning against the doorframe. After years of getting used to this kind of stealth, Alphinaud wasn’t surprised at all over Estinien's sudden appearances, and sometimes he could even sense him coming. Alisaie's prodding had messed with his head more than he thought if he was shocked by him now. 

"How long have you been standing there?" 

Estinien remained where he was, but amusement danced his eyes from the startled reaction. "Long enough," he replied, which Alphinaud took to mean the whole time. 

Looking pleased with herself, Alisaie stood up and made to leave the room. "I think I'll take a walk. Master Leveilleur," she said with a nod to her brother before mirroring the action to Estinien as well. "And Master Leveilleur." 

Alphinaud had half a mind to send a noulith chasing after her but just managed to compose himself. He sighed as Estinien moved into the room and took a seat at the edge of the table by Alphinaud. "Don't listen to my sister, she was just teasing me." 

"Do you take offense at me being called by your surname?" Estinien asked with a raised brow. 

"No, not at all! Don't misunderstand. 'Tis just... I know we haven't really discussed it." He tucked some hair behind his ear, growing a little bashful. He took Estinien's nearby hand, running a thumb lovingly over the scarred skin, in particular over the silver band of their engagement ring. "That said, I do want you to know that you can keep your name or take mine as you wish. I do quite like both, if I'm honest. One is the man I met and fell in love with, and the other is, well the same in essence, as well as..." 

"Your husband," Estinien supplied where Alphinaud seemed to struggle. "Belonging to you in every sense of the word." 

Alphinaud's face grew warm again and he cleared his throat. "You would be my husband no matter what. At any rate, the decision is full yours, whichever your preference is." 

Estinien nodded. "Aye, I've a preference. Even before the proposal." He leaned in a little over him -- Alphinaud may have gotten taller but his fiancé still towered over him -- steel-blue eyes gazing at him steadfastly. "And I would take your name, Alphinaud." 

With a small inhale, Alphinaud's heart skipped a beat. His voice was equally quiet when he said, "You would?" 

Warmth filled Estinien's eyes, a vulnerable gentleness that he only showed Alphinaud. "Aye. Happily so." He changed how they held hands, lacing their fingers together. "Your sister is perceptive. 'Wyrmblood' is just a title that I gave myself after the previous Azure Dragoon took me in."

Alphinaud nodded as he listened. This was something Estinien had told him before, even murmuring to Alphinaud what his real surname was, and the names of his lost family. Alphinaud wasn't sure just how many people knew these facts, but he cherished the secrets all the same, as well as the trust Estinien had given him to reveal those core parts of himself.

"It was like a baptism," Estinien continued, "birthing myself anew; to remind myself of my new purpose, to never forget my revenge. That single goal was my everything, and Wyrmblood became who I am. Once Nidhogg was slain and I awoke from my possession, I had to come to terms with the fact that I no longer had a purpose; that everything Wyrmblood is was no longer me. But," he squeezed Alphinaud's hand, "I've had time now to consider what I want and to understand the man I am now." 

"And...you found that you no longer need Wyrmblood?" 

"Nay. I may have certain...attachments, for lack of better word, to the name. But none bring a sense of," he searched for the word, " _ belonging _ like a name should. My own family name gave me that once, but I fear going back to it would merely...have me realize yet again that my loved ones are no longer with me. Thus, I would take your surname. If you allowed it." 

Alphinaud didn't need to think twice about it. He hadn't known that Estinien's name had kept him resolute, albeit shackled, in his scorching need for revenge. The past and the immeasurable pain he'd carried for most of his life, the both physical and mental armor he'd forged around himself to keep others at a distance... Estinien had come a long way since those fateful and terrifying days in Ishgard when he'd nearly lost his life and entire sense of self. Estinien saying he no longer needed who Wyrmblood encompassed was no small thing. Neither was his desire to take Alphinaud's name in its place. It was clear that Estinien knew who he wanted to be, and it made Alphinaud's heart nearly burst with joy. 

Smiling wide, Alphinaud tugged on Estinien's scarf, dragging him down for a firm, adoring kiss. He delighted in the arms that wrapped around him in response, and how Estinien pressed back against his lips. 

" _ Yes _ ," Alphinaud finally breathed into their kiss, "yes, emphatically yes! Oh Estinien, nothing would make me happier than sharing my name, my family, my  _ everything _ , with you." 

Estinien was grinning, cupping Alphinaud's chin as he gave him another kiss. "Aye, and I'd give all that I have to you as well. Now then...I can perhaps think of  _ one _ thing more that may bring you greater enjoyment," he said, moving to murmur the words right against Alphinaud's ear. As he spoke, one of his hands moved down Alphinaud's chest, then further down to hold his waist. 

Alphinaud couldn't help but laugh. "Only you would segue such a moment into this," he said, although he rose from his seat to climb onto Estinien's lap. The pair joined their lips once more, Alphinaud taking the lead as he stroked a thumb over Estinien's cheek, sliding his tongue between his lips, tasting him. His other hand lightly pushed Estinien down so that he staddled his hips as the dragoon laid back. All the invitation samples fell and fluttered to the floor but Alphinaud had not a care for them.

Estinien chuckled into the kiss. "Fancy rehearsing our wedding night, do you?" 

"Shush,  _ you _ started it," Alphinaud protested, still smiling. He kissed him once more. "But yes.  _ Gladly _ ."  
  



End file.
